


Avocados at Law

by treeofworlds



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treeofworlds/pseuds/treeofworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy and Matt have fucked before, drunk and sober alike. This time is a little different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avocados at Law

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rizzal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizzal/gifts).



> This is absolutely my best friend, Rhianna's fault. Or mine. Mostly mine.

They've been drunk off their asses before, usually within the safety of one room and no danger of Matt walking into a wall he can only vaguely sense whilst intoxicated. They've fucked before, drunk and sober alike. The great thing about Matt is whilst he's hotter than the sun, Foggy has no interest in dating him.

  
Just in making him come.

  
This particular night, they're wandering the campus, just under too drunk to walk, and Matt is rambling something about spanish class and avocados and then Foggy is pulling him by the elbow and kissing him. He's had enough whiskey to be entirely uncaring of the fact that anyone could see, and Matt is warm and pliable and beautiful against him, so he just presses up into him and wraps a hand around his neck.

“Hey there, bud.” Matt murmurs, slurring his words a bit.

“You smell of vodka.” Foggy pulls him back into a messy, wet kiss, suddenly painfully hard for almost no reason, and whilst he's in his twenties and Matt is...well, Matt, he usually manages to at least get Matt hard first.

“Thought you'd had too much whiskey for this.” Matt chuckles, and pushes him away. Foggy pouts until he realises that Matt is shepherding him back to their shared apartment on the edge of campus.

“For this? Dude, never. Your ass is like a siren for me. Like a beautiful, deadly beast that just needs to be shown affection.” He pauses. “And my tongue.”  
Foggy lets Matt hook his hand into the crook of his elbow and guides him until they're at their front door. Somehow, Matt knows exactly where the door is and uses the knowledge to push Foggy back against it and set to working a hickey into the skin by his collar bone.

“Key.” Foggy grasps at handfuls of Matt's hair, pulling to get his attention, but Matt just groans in pleasure, which...how has that never come up? Foggy tangles his fingers into Matt's hair good and proper and gives a sharp yank. There's a popping sound as Matt's mouth detaches from his neck and he mourns the loss of the sensation before he realises that Matt's eyes have glazed over behind his dark glasses, just enough for Foggy to see in the faint light. “Matt.”

“Mm?” Matt is breathing hard, and Fogy tenses his fingers, pulling strands of Matt's hair gently. A long, tortured sounding moan later, and Foggy has had enough of waiting.

“Key. Now.” He says sharply. Matt fishes in his pocket obediently, and passes it to Foggy, who abruptly sees a world of possibilities open. “Really?”

Matt flushes.

“Um. Yes?”

“You like being told what to do?” Foggy reaches out and traces a finger over Matt's sharp jawline.

“Yeah.” Matt's cheeks are bright red but he stands firm. Foggy grins.

“Go and shower, clean yourself everywhere.” He orders. Matt waits for him to open to door, and takes confident steps towards the shower. “Matt.” He turns back, halfway through shedding his shirt.

“Yes?”

“No jerking off.” Matt's hands clench as Foggy grins.

“Okay.”

“Okay, what?” Foggy tests, unsure if Matt will be up for what he just hinted.

“Okay, sir.” Matt's shoulders have gone lax, and he turns, undressing the rest of the way as he heads to the shower. Foggy picks them up and puts them on a chair out of the way, not wanting Matt to trip over them later.  
A trip to his bedroom for lube and condoms later, he's sitting on Matt's silk sheets, sleeves rolled up, fully dressed asides from his jacket, which is hung over the back off Matt's desk chair. When Matt emerges from the shower, he's clad in just his boxers, which cling to still-damp skin. Droplets of water roll down his skin and Foggy makes a point to breathe steadily.

“Did you wash everywhere?” Foggy's gone into some new head space, and he feels calm and steady and completely in charge.

“Yes, sir.” Matt looks smaller, and Foggy realises that he's making himself look that way on purpose.

“Lie face down on the bed.” Matt readily obeys, and Foggy watches as he spreads himself down over the sheets, making small noises of contentment as it brushes against his skin. Filing the information away for later, Foggy sits beside him, and trails fingertips over bare skin, watching goosebumps raise as his finger moves down Matt's back.

“I'm going to ask you a question, Matt. I want you to answer truthfully.”

“Okay.” Foggy, stands up, walks around to stand at the foot of the bed.

“Red, yellow, or green?” Foggy tilts his head to the side as he waits for Matt to answer.

“Green.” Matt looks almost desperate for Foggy to touch him, making tiny motions down into the bed with his hips.

“You're sure?”

“Yes, sir.” Matt groans, shifting.

The second that Foggy's hands land on his ass, Matt sighs and relaxes, all lines of tension gone from his back and shoulders.

“Your ass is a fucking work of art.” He mutters. “This could have been carved by Michelangelo himself.” He takes a handful of Matt's ass into each hand and pulls gently, holding his ass cheeks apart until Matt's hole starts to twitch.

“Please.”

“Impatient, are we?”

Matt's reply is smothered into the pillow as Foggy licks a long stripe up his ass. He flicks his tongue over him a few times, waiting for Matt to get antsy, before he presses his tongue firmly against his hole, easing just the tip into him. Matt groans long and loud, and Foggy grins against him.  
Then he goes to town.  
Long hard thrusts, slow ones, gentle touches and the slightest scrape of teeth have Matt making so much noise that Foggy thinks he'll wake the neighbours, but he doesn't feel like telling him to be quiet, so he just brushes a thumb against Matt's perineum. The resulting gasp dislodges Foggy's mouth, and Matt whines, pressing back towards him.

“Hey, I’m not stopping, okay.” He grabs the lube and pours a decent amount into his palm, warming it quickly. “Colour?”

“Green.” Matt says quickly. “Green, please sir, please?”

Foggy answers by setting the tip of his finger on Matt's back, just above his ass, and drawing a trail down between his ass cheeks.

“Sir.” Matt forces out.

Foggy's first finger slides in easily, and the noise Matt makes is music to Foggy's ears. He pushes it as far as it will go, knowing Matt can take it, and purposely pulls it out without touching his prostate, adding another one almost immediately. He fucks him with just two fingers until Matt is squirming, and adds a third, this time crooking them to rub against his prostate. Matt cries out, pushing back and tangling his fingers in the sheets.

“Colour?” Foggy asks, amused. His only response is a long, drawn out moan, so he stops moving. Matt tries to push back onto his fingers, so Foggy holds him still with a hand on his spine.

“Green.” Matt shudders, crying out as the motion jolts Foggy's fingers and knocks them against his prostate.

“Good boy. I want you to do something for me, okay?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I want you to get onto all fours for me, Matty.” Foggy smooths a hand over his back and takes his fingers away so Matt can move comfortably. He struggles up onto all fours, and looking between Matt's muscular thighs Foggy can see his cock, hanging hard and heavy and straining.

“Matt, tell me when you're about to come. And don't touch your cock.”

“Yes, sir.” Matt steadies himself, spreading his legs a bit more, and Foggy's cock twitches at the sight of Matt's hole stretching. He reaches down to adjust himself, and leans forward, gusting a breath over Matt's ass.

“Colour?”

“Green.” Matt has a lovely flush spreading down his body, and Foggy grins. He gives him three fingers without preamble, listening to Matt's moan as he twists them gently. Then he adds a fourth, listening to Matt's breath whoosh out of him at the stretch. Then he sets a hard, fast pace that has Matt rocking back to meet him and making noises that sound like one continuous moan.

“I'm close, sir.” Matt sounds like he's going to cry, which is par for the course when he gets close.  
Foggy pulls his fingers free. Matt makes a noise of protest.

“I don't want you to come until I’m in you, Matthew.” Foggy says sternly, undressing neatly and rolling a condom on; he drizzles lube on his cock, and jerks himself a couple of times, just to take the edge off. Matt is trembling with anticipation, and Foggy doesn't let him wait another breath, pushing into him in one smooth thrust, hips meeting the flesh of Matt's ass with a slap that Foggy wants to replicate.

“Fuck.” Matt whispers.

Foggy fucks into Matt after giving him a moment to adjust, and for a second struggles not to be overwhelmed by hotwettight.

“Colour.” He asks.

Matt just pants in response. “Colour, Matthew.” Foggy snarls.

“Green, sir, green, fuck me, please, please?” Matt is damp with sweat and breathing hard, and it occurs to Foggy that apparently neither of them were that drunk tonight. He ignores that thought, instead choosing to fuck into Matt so hard his knees shake where they hold him up. It doesn't take very long for Matt to be right back there, ready to tip over the edge, and this time, instead of pulling out, Foggy speeds up, angling right at Matt's prostate until Matt, nearly screaming, comes so hard he manages to cover nearly his whole duvet with come, and Foggy fucks him through the aftershocks carefully.

“Can you take another?” Foggy asks. He's made Matt come multiple times before, but not so close together.

“Yeah, I can take it.” Matt gasps out, cords on his neck standing out. Foggy builds up his speed again until he can feel the sparks of his own impending orgasm, and he's determined to make Matt come again before he does, so he aims at Matt's prostate again. Matt comes on a silent scream, and his orgasm goes on for so long Foggy is finished coming before he is. They slump down together, narrowly missing the damp spot where Matt's come is starting to cool.

“Holy shit.” Foggy gasps. “I think you broke my dick, buddy.” Matt rolls over, and pulls him into a kiss so sweet Foggy thinks he'll get cavities, a stark contrast from their behaviour only moments ago.

“No breaking. Need.” Matt mumbles, mostly incoherent, stupid from his two orgasms and weird in a way he only gets after really good sex.

“Yeah, me too, Matty.” Foggy hauls himself up to get a washcloth, and when he comes back, Matt is staring at him with slitted eyes.

“Hi.” He yawns.

“Hi.” Foggy wipes him down and chucks the washcloth into the corner of the room lazily. “I need you to move, buddy.”

“Mmkay.” Matt is so wiped out he doesn't even question it, instead letting Foggy lead him into his bedroom, and guide him towards his bed. They press together comfortably, and Matt falls asleep almost immediately, like he always does after coming like that. Foggy listens to him breathe for a while.

Yeah, he could do worse. He could definitely do worse.


End file.
